A Black Bird's Metamorphosis
by Zarosguth
Summary: Raven confesses his love to Rena but Rena has a very different confession to make. Can Raven handle the truth?


_**Author's note:  
**__**Warning: Story contains gender bender, girl x girl and explicit sex.**__** I'll try to keep things somewhat classy though. Don't want to be accused of writing smut. Though I guess I am doing that… somewhat…  
Well, too late for regrets now, let's get this party started!  
Call me Super High School Level Smut Writer! (Even though I'm in college, not high school and I'm not that super. Also, Dangan Ronpa reference for great justice!)**_

* * *

**A Black Bird's Metamorphosis**

* * *

The two of them are standing in a clearing in the forest. The warm summer wind blowing through their hair. It's silent. The only sounds being those of the rustling of the trees' leaves in the wind and the chirping of a variety of different birds. This silence between the two of them however, is a very awkward one.

"Raven… I…" Rena is speechless as Raven just confessed his love to her.  
"I-I-I'm sorry." Rena stutters. Raven's eyes widen. His face showing great signs of disappointment and panic.  
"_Please. Don't apologize. Don't tell me you're sorry. That is never a good sign._" Raven thinks to himself, his own thoughts causing him to start panicking even more. "_Don't you love me too?_"  
"It's… just…"  
"_It's what!? What is it!?_" Raven is shouting in his mind, but no words leave his mouth.  
"I… don't… swing that way…" Rena speaks with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Aisha is in her room, looking in the mirror of her make-up table. She's in her underwear, observing her own body. She sighs. "_Why can't I be more like Rena? At least she has the type of body men go crazy over._" She fixates her eyes at her chest.  
"_Especially in that area._" She lets out another deep sigh.  
"_Maybe. Maybe, I can fix this with some magic. With the right spell! Body modification spells are dangerous though._" Aisha closes her eyes and thinks about it deeply. Concentrating. "_Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe…_" She opens her eyes.  
"_I made up my mind. All I really need is my staff, the right incantation and a full body-sized mirror._" She remembers there being such a mirror in Raven's room, hanging on the door.

Aisha walks through the hallway to Raven's room. She is the only one home. Elsword is out on the training field, Chung and Eve are both in the workshop working on El knows what and Rena is off to the woods. Raven also left not too long ago. Without so much as saying a word, that's true, but, Aisha is certain she's the only one home. _Which is perfect, as she'll be able to do this without the chance of anyone walking in on her._

Raven's room is empty and boring. The only things there are his bed, a nightstand, a closet with some clothes in it and a simple desk with nothing on it, save for a desk lamp. His walls are undecorated, cold and empty, save for a tiny window just above the desk, letting in a stream of light, brightening the otherwise dark room. The only unique thing in his room is the body-sized mirror hanging on his door, encased in a seemingly handcrafted oak wooden list. As she walks in a cold shiver runs along her back, as the only sound there is the rapid sound of her beating heart. Aisha positions herself in front of the mirror, readying her staff. Concentrating, she closes her eyes and starts reciting the incantation. As she opens her eyes she points her staff at the mirror and a bolt of shining light fires from her staff and flies straight towards the door.

Raven's eyes feel like they're going to jump out of his eye sockets. The shock is almost unbearable to him. The world seems to spin before his eyes. _How could he never have noticed this? How could he have been so blind? _He thinks back, back to Rena's interactions with the other girls in their group. _She was awfully clingy to them. But he always just imagined it was because women were generally closer to each other than men. But now, he just doesn't know what to think anymore._ Without saying another word he runs. He runs away. He needs time to gather his thoughts. Time to get a clear picture again. All he can see now is haze. As he runs he vaguely hears Rena call out his name behind him. He hears another apology in the distance behind him. But he can't stop, he has to get out of here. He needs to be alone for now.

Raven is walking through the hallway. His vision is blurry "_Why? Why was I so blind? What should I do!?_" Is all he can think. Raven storms through the door into his room. As he opens the door he sees a bolt of light fly towards him. _Flash!_ He gets hit full force by the magic bolt and is knocked back into the hallway where he lands on his back, hard. He hears Aisha shouting his name in shock. _Her voice sounds so far away._ Then, everything goes black.

Raven regains consciousness but only barely. He feels extremely weak and drowsy. Everything looks blurry and hazy as he tries to remember what happened. In this state of drowsiness he hears two familiar voices talking to each other.

"Are you sure this is alright?"  
"You said it yourself didn't you? The spell is permanent, irreversible."  
"Yes, but… did we have to-"  
"We don't know how he will react. He might turn violent. It's best to be safe!"  
"I guess you're right…"  
"Anyway, I think it's best for you to go to the others and try to explain what happened. I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Are you sure? Will you be okay?"  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Raven then hears footsteps walking away, followed by a door opening and then closing again. Then, everything goes black again.

When Raven wakes up a second time his vision is still blurry. Nevertheless, he recognizes the person sitting next to him as well as the room he's in. _His own room? Of course, he did faint or whatever right outside his room. But… why are the curtains down? The only light source in the room is the small bare light bulb on the ceiling, giving the room an even creepier atmosphere._  
"Time to wake up sleepy-head." One of the familiar voices from earlier speaks to him. He tries to get up but is unable to. Not because of his strength failing him, but rather…  
"_What…? Are my limbs… chained to the bed?_" Raven starts to panic.  
"What happened? Why am I chained to a bed!?" Raven wants to shout but all the sound he manages to make is a very sad sounding "Why...?" He stops abruptly. _Wait, whose voice was that? It couldn't be…?_

Rena looks at Raven's shocked and panicked expression with sympathy in her eyes.  
"Raven? Are you alright?" Raven focuses his attention to Rena. _What is she thinking? Of course he's not alright!_  
"Maybe I should just show you." She says.  
"_Show me? Show me what?_" Raven feels a sense of curiosity but at the same time dreads whatever it could be that Rena wants to show him. Rena produces a small hand mirror and holds it in front of Raven.

Raven stares into the mirror in disbelief. The face in the mirror is both familiar and alien at the same time. The skin tone, the hair colour, the eye colour and even the scars are all familiar. But, the face they're on… is the face of a woman!

"H-h-how?" Raven stutters, still uncomfortable with the sound of his own voice.  
"Aisha told me she was working on a spell to make people more feminine, don't ask me why. If you ask me that girl has very low self-esteem. Anyway, it seems she accidentally hit you with it instead of herself." Rena explains. Raven is quiet. He needs some time to let this information sink in. Rena looks at Raven both worried and…

"You know, you turned out quite pretty." Rena says, slightly blushing. Raven turns his head towards the elf and glares at her.  
"Wha- Is this a joke to you? Why are you saying that? Why am I even chained down!?" Rena suddenly leans forwards and presses her lips against Raven's. Using her tongue she parts his lips and forces her tongue into Raven's mouth. When she breaks off the kiss and sits back up she smiles. Raven's face is red as a cherry.  
"What was that for?" Raven yells in surprise.  
"You know Raven, it's not that I didn't love you before. It just wasn't that kind of love."  
"_What? Is she talking about earlier, when…?_"  
"But now!" Rena leans over Raven again, bringing their faces close together. Raven's blush intensifies.  
"So cute." Rena whispers seductively.

Raven is confused. "_What is this!? Earlier today, if it even is today, she turned me down. But now? I… I don't understand! Was the fact that I was male truly all that kept her from loving me the same as I love her? I…_" Raven's thought is interrupted when Rena speaks:  
"You're quite well endowed aren't you?" Rena says, as she traces the horizontal scar across Raven's chest with her left finger. The sudden realization that he's not wearing any clothes hits Raven like a slap in the face.  
"Oh yeah, your clothes were destroyed by Aisha's spell." Rena says casually. Rena brings both her hands to Raven's breasts and gently squeezes them together. She sets her thumbs on Raven's nipples and begins to slowly rub them. Raven is feeling a sensation he never felt before. he can't help himself letting out a short moan.  
"Ah!"

Rena giggles.  
"It seems like you're feeling really good." She teases.  
"S-shut u-up!" Raven spits venomously.  
"Well, that's no good. You should know better than to behave like that." Rena says with mocking disappointment. She climbs onto the bed and places her knees next to the chained down Raven. She removes her left hand from Raven's breast while continuing to fondle the other with her right hand. Rena slowly moves her left hand towards Raven's crotch. All Raven can do is follow Rena's hand with his eyes.

"Wait! What do you think you're- Ah!" Raven's protest is cut short when Rena's hand touches Raven's vagina. Rena is now rubbing and teasing Raven's clit. Raven can't help herself and starts moaning uncontrollably.  
"My, my, you really seem to be enjoying this."  
"Argh, s-stop!" Raven protests but this only causes Rena to rub Raven's clitoris faster and rougher.  
"No! Please, stop!" Raven is begging now.  
"Stop lying to yourself Raven. Just look how honest your body is." Rena holds her left hand in front of Raven's face. Her fingers are wet.  
"I-i-is this…?"

"Why don't you clean this up?" Rena brings her hand closer to Raven's face. "Come on! Take responsibility for making my hand all wet!" Rena demands aggressively.  
"_No! No way! There's no way I'd…_" Raven is confused. _Part of him really doesn't want to do this. But, why? Why does Rena's hand look so, delicious?_ Raven slowly and hesitantly opens his mouth and sticks out her tongue. Rena brings her fingers right up to Raven's mouth.

Raven starts sucking on Rena's fingers.  
"Good girl, make my fingers all clean." Raven feels like his mind is drawing a blank. "_Good… girl…?_" he starts thinking to himself. "_I am… aren't I?_"  
"How is it? How is your own taste?" In response Raven starts to suck on Rena's fingers even harder.  
"Well done." Rena compliments Raven as she pulls her fingers back out of Raven's mouth. Raven is drooling and panting heavily. Her chest is slowly moving up and down.  
"I guess such good work should not go unrewarded." Rena closes her face in on Raven's face again. At the same time she also brings her hand back to Raven's crotch.

As she locks Raven in another kiss she slowly forces her finger inside Raven's vagina. As Rena's finger enters, Raven feels an even more pleasurable sensation than before when Rena was only teasing her clit. Rena rotates her finger inside Raven. The sensation is almost too much for Raven to bear.  
"Rena, I…! I…!" Raven stutters.  
"You're going to cum? Just do it, just cum!"  
Raven moans and yells in pleasure as she comes from Rena fingering her.

"That's a good girl." Rena says as she's lying next to Raven, holding her. Raven is still panting heavily. When Raven's calmed down, Rena undoes the chains restraining Raven. Raven's first instinct is to hug Rena, squeezing tightly. Raven then kisses Rena on her cheek, causing the elf to blush.  
"I love you Rena." Raven says as she's still holding Rena tightly.  
"I love you too Raven." Rena hugs her back.

**Epilogue:**

"I have to wear a skirt!?" Raven yells at Rena.  
"Just for today…" Rena sighs. "Once we're at the mall you can choose whatever you're comfortable with. Until then you'll have to borrow some of my clothes."  
"Alright, alright." Raven says as she walks out of the bathroom. Rena looks at her from top to bottom.  
"It's a good thing we have around the same size when it comes to these." Rena says as she circles her breasts with her hands. Raven sighs.  
"Let's just go."  
"Oh yeah, I asked Aisha and Eve if they'd come along. The more the merrier right?" Rena giggles.  
"I suppose." Raven responds dryly and hugs Rena. "I'm happy enough with just you." Rena blushes.  
"I'm very happy with you too." Rena smiles and gives Raven a kiss.

* * *

_**And there we have it. My first M-rated work. I hope it didn't disappoint. I'd like to give my thanks to a college friend of mine who helped me, giving me feedback and applying his own touches to the story (the erotic parts are all mine though).**__** I would also like to thank fellow Fanfiction writer Vayne358 for his advice.**_ Thank you.  
I'd also like to thank you, dear reader, for reading this. I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it.

_**May we meet again, fare thee well.**_


End file.
